robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RWfan
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 12:00, 21 July 2011 Robot Carnage Please don't create useless categories like the Robot Carnage one you created. If you want to do a fantasy tournament, you can either create a blog post or a subpage on your userpage devoted to it. If you need help with either of these just let me know. Christophee (talk) 13:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Id thought it would be something different and I was planning of using the same format as the ones in Arena. Sorry I'm also new here didn't know I could do that. RWfan 21:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :The tournaments we have on the Arena have to be agreed before they can go ahead, and you'd have to meet the 500 edit quota to start one anyway. You can do your own tournament in a blog or user subpage as I said, but that's it I'm afraid. Christophee (talk) 00:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, my favourite robot is Panic Attack. I have a list of my top 10 favourite robots on my userpage if you're interested. Christophee (talk) 00:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The Seventh Wars All-Stars I hate to go all moderator-y on you, but your edit to the Seventh Wars All-Stars was reverted. Please do not add nonsense to the Wikia in the way you just did. CrashBash 07:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) DanTomKia was from the 6 wars, it never appeared on Series 2 neither did the team. RWfan 07:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly. Therefore, it only competed in 2 series, and not 6 as you insist it did. CrashBash 17:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Close, but not completely true. Dantomkia was in Series 6 an 7, as CrashBash explained. Since when did two wars feel like six? Like I said, Dantomkia was otherwise ineligable, and only took part when many robots that competed in five wars or more pulled out. For reference, I have bolded in the small, but nevertheless part that you left out in your previous message. 6'th' wars. Just because Dantomkia competed in Series 6, doesn't mean that it is eligable for an All-Stars tournament a year later.--'' STORM II '' 09:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I think this is a simple misunderstanding. Dantomkia (notice lowercase) is listed as appearing in 2 wars, not the second wars. I think RWfan changed this to 6 wars, misunderstanding that as listing the robot's debut series. Matt(Talk) 13:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably, but it's hardly an easy mistake to make, if one looks at the rest of the list. CrashBash 17:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::It may have been a silly mistake, but I believe it was an honest one. I'm willing to give RWfan the benefit of the doubt here. Christophee (talk) 18:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC)